silenthillfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Your Rain
Your Rain (Tu lluvia) es una canción del videojuego Silent Hill 4: The Room. La canción es la pista número 15 del disco Silent Hill 4: The Room Original Soundtracks. Fue compuesta por Akira Yamaoka, escrita por Joe Romersa y Hiroyuki Owaku, y cantada por Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. La canción no aparece en el juego, pero partes de la letra pueden ser escuchadas en la escena del hospital de los finales Madre y Escape. Letra Dancing alone again Again, the rain falling Only the scent of you remains to dance with me Nobody showed me how to return the love you give to me Mom never holds me Dad loves a stranger more than me I never wanted to ever bring you down All that I need are some simple loving words You touched my body once It burns me still softly Never forgets never again will be I cry Out of my head and I don't know what I found Over and over I feel it break me down On the sidewalk of the city Are my screams just a whisper? Busy people going nowhere See me soak in the rain No compassion, nothing matters My resistance is waning Like a flower in the basement waiting for a lonely death Out of my head and I don't know what I found Over and over I feel it break me down On the sidewalk of the city Are my screams just a whisper? Busy people going nowhere See me soak in the rain No compassion, nothing matters My resistance is waning Like a flower in the basement waiting for a lonely death Traducción Bailando sola de nuevo De nuevo, la lluvia cayendo Sólo tu esencia permanece para bailar conmigo Nadie me enseñó cómo devolver el amor que tú me das Mamá nunca me abrazó Papá ama a un extraño más que a mí Jamás quise deprimirte Todo lo que necesito son unas simples palabras de amor Tocaste mi cuerpo una vez Aún arde suavemente Nunca lo olvidaré, nunca volverá a suceder Yo lloro Fuera de mi cabeza no sé lo que he encontrado Una y otra vez siento que voy a quebrarme En las aceras de la ciudad ¿Mis gritos son sólo un susurro? Gente ocupada, yendo a ninguna parte Me ven empapada en la lluvia No hay compasión, nada importa Mi resistencia está decayendo Como una flor en el sótano esperando por una muerte solitaria Fuera de mi cabeza no sé lo que he encontrado Una y otra vez siento que voy a quebrarme En las aceras de la ciudad ¿Mis gritos son sólo un susurro? Gente ocupada, yendo a ninguna parte Me ven empapada en la lluvia No hay compasión, nada importa Mi resistencia está decayendo Como una flor en el sótano esperando por una muerte solitaria Your Rain - Rage Mix - Esta versión es un corto remix hecho para Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. Cynthia Velasquez, un personaje del juego, aparece en el video. Se la ve caminando por un callejón y sentándose en un sofá mientras canta Your Rain. Después de algunas escenas de Silent Hill 4: The Room, se la ve bailando con otras dos mujeres y luego saliendo del callejón. Your Rain (Reprise) Esta canción suena cuando Henry Townshend visita a Eileen Galvin en el final Escape/Madre. Se trata de una versión más corta y tranquila de la original. Curiosidades * Una parte de esta canción (02:54 - 03:15) se asemeja al [[Silent Hill (canción)|tema original de Silent Hill]] (02:04 - 02:43). en:Your Rain Categoría:Música Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill 4: The Room Original Soundtracks Categoría:Música vocal Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill 4: The Room Limited Edition Soundtrack